Go Out With Me?
by Michelle Black a.k.a Elle
Summary: He laughed in my face. James Potter. Laughed. AT ME. Lily Evans. What's so funny about me being in love with him?


_To my sister._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter Series. Those rights belong to the lovely J.K Rowling.

* * *

**Prompt: "He laughed in my face." **

Lily could feel herself getting steadily redder the longer James continued to laugh. She ignored the incredulous and sympathy the other boys were giving her and wiped away the embarrassment on her face, raising her chin defiantly. She was a Gryffindor dammit. No boy was going to make her feel foolish for what she felt, not even if the boy was James Potter.

It was really all his fault. He started the whole business by liking her in their third year. The constant over-the-top declarations of love ruined her perception of how potential boyfriends were suppose to treat her. She knew that was the reason why her relationships never lasted more than three months.

He also started it when he became Head Boy and turned out to be _really good_ at it. Who knew that the boy who liked to curse Slytherins and charm Professor Kettleburn's pants to act like a superhero would turn out to be an excellent role model.

But what was _really_ all his fault was making her realize that she liked him as soon as he decided to give up on her. So now here she was, standing underneath the giant willow tree, with her head held high and just having declared her feelings for him in front of his friends because he thought that anything she had to say to him could be said to them as well and _oh my merlin_ did she feel like this was an excellent time for the ground to swallow her up.

Remus thankfully end his laughter by hitting him upside the head and glared at him. James yelped.

"What did you do that for?" He grumbled, rubbing the back of his head and glaring at the werewolf. Remus sighed and stood up, slumping his bag over his shoulder.

"Utterly hopeless." He declared, before motioning to the other Marauders to get up. He turned back to Lily and gave her an encouraging smile. Peter paused to stare in awe between James and Lily, before scurrying after the werewolf up the hill.

Sirius was much slower, stretching out his arms and legs before standing, a lazy smile on his face. He clapped his best friend's shoulder, before stopping in front of Lily. His face turned serious.

"You better not be messing with him." He said quietly. The redhead met his stormy gaze. "I'm not."

His smile came back in full force. He bend down to give her a kiss on the cheek and sauntered up the hill, whistling a merry tune.

Lily took a deep breath before turning back towards James. He sat exactly where he was before, the mirth gone and replaced with bewilderment and a hint of dread. The redhead's stomach clenched.

"T-that wasn't a joke?" He asked shakily, his face paling. She stared at him and slowly shook her head.

"James. I may have turned you down harshly a couple of times, which I really am sorry about, but I would never be so cruel as to lie about my feelings." she took another deep breath to steel herself and met his gaze. "James, I really do like you."

They stayed silent. James searched her face and she let him. Lily hoped to Merlin her face didn't portray the mental breakdown that was going on inside her head.

"Okay." He said, nodding. Her heart sped up and she clenched her fists.

"Okay?" She asked faintly. He stood up and made his way towards her until their toes were touching. He smiled down at her.

"Lily." He said softly, raising a trembling hand towards her face and tugging a strand of hair behind her ear. She closed her eyes at the sensation. "Lily."

She opened her eyes and saw his face inches from her own. She gasped and felt her face heat up again.

"Yes?" She whispered, shuddering as her lips accidentally brushed against his. His eyes darkened.

"Will you go out with me?" He asked hoarsely.

"Yes." she whispered again. She felt a lump in her throat appear at the look of wonder and elation that flooded his face. She really was hopelessly in love with him.

Lily reached forward to grab a fistful of his robes and kissed him. They sighed in relief.

* * *

_Thank you for taking the time to read my story. Please review or favorite. Have a nice day!_


End file.
